


Werebaby Whisperer

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Gen, Human Derek Hale, Imprinting, Pre-Slash, like a duck not like a twilight werewolf, werewolf original child character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: The Stilinski pack ends up fostering a little girl named Ana, who is traumatized by the way her pack was decimated. They enlist the help of Derek Hale, preschool teacher extraordinaire, and Ana immediately decides that "Deret" is officially hers forever.(You won't hear either Derek or Stiles arguing.)





	Werebaby Whisperer

Derek doesn't know who he would expect to see walk into his classroom at almost four on a Tuesday, but it most certainly isn't-

"Alpha Stilinski! Hi, what brings you to my class?" Derek stands to shake his hand and shoves his glasses up his nose.

"Please, it's Stiles. None of that protocol bull-" he stops abruptly. "Nonsense. And I have a request."

"What can I do for you, Stiles?" Derek resolutely keeps his calm to avoid tipping him off just how long the list of things he's willing to do is.

"I've recently acquired an unexpected pack member. She's in your age group, and you have more experience with... complicated supernatural creatures than Ms. Thompson does," Stiles says. He gives some invisible signal, and Lydia Martin walks in.

She's carrying a petite girl with glowing gold eyes and tiny fangs poking out.

"Meet Ana," Stiles says quietly.  "Her family was victim to a rogue omega in Satomi's territory, and we're better equipped to help her."

"Hi Ana, it's nice to meet you." Derek slowly closes the gap, holding his palms out and open and lifting his chin just a little. "I'm Mr. Derek. I teach other little girls and boys like you."

As soon as he's close enough, those itty bitty claws are tangled in his polo shirt and her face is pressed against his neck. Derek wraps his arms around her frail frame.

"Mine, Stas" she whispers, lisping around her fangs. "Mine."

Stiles chuckles, and even Lydia has to hide a smile.

"I'm not arguing, pup, but you might want to ask him."

Ana sits back just enough to hold Derek's face, careful not to claw him.

"Mine? Pease?"

Her eyes are stained with tears, and she's light as a bird in his arms. He's holding a girl who's seen some shit in her four or so short years.

"Of course, mija. I'll be yours. You'll just have to share me with the rest of your class."

Derek sees Stiles sag in relief, like a marionette cut from its strings.

"Mine Deret. Share. But Deret mine." Ana wraps her arms around him again, rubbing her face against his neck.

"So... I take it you'll help us?" Stiles asks, grinning. "She seems to like you. That's the most words she's said since we've had her."

"Of course, Stiles. How could I say no?"

(If Derek is being honest with himself, the excuse to spend more time with the wildly attractive and compassionate wolf factors in to his decision more than he'd like to admit.)

…

Due to Ana's attachment and dubious emotional state, Derek ends up at the pack house with a lap full of baby werewolf -  Ana on one side, and baby Liam on the other.

"Beebee," Ana says happily, petting Liam's hair. "Deret, I like the beebee, wif his tee-tiny face and tee-tiny smile and tee-tiny nose."

Liam giggles, thrilled to have the full attention of another werewolf grooming him.

"Yes, Liam is a very cute baby," Derek says, emphasizing the correct vowels. "He looks like his mom, which is a good thing."

He ducks before Isaac throws the roll, giving Ana and Liam a new reason to shriek with laughter.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean you get to be rude," Isaac says, but he's smiling.

Allison leans over to kiss his cheek. "Don't be silly. Of course it does."

Derek calms his lap full of werebabies enough to let him get a sip of water. When he looks up again, Stiles is standing in the doorway with a fond look on his face.

"You're so great with them. I mean, of course you are, with your job and everything, but still..." Stiles shakes his head. "Thank you for agreeing to help."

"Of course." Derek bounces the kids a little, hoping at least one will fall asleep. "I love kids, and I'm happy to help."

Liam is asleep within minutes of Ana leaving him alone, so Isaac takes him again. Ana takes advantage of the space to spread out across Derek's lap, her feet solidly on Scott's.

"Ana safe," she mumbles, those tiny claws holding Derek's shirt as close as she can. "Seep time, Deret."

"Okay, kiddo. Good night."

"G'night."

Scott lets out a low whistle. "You're a werebaby whisperer, man. Now I can see why Allison fought so hard for Katie to be in your class last year."

"It's because Mr. Derek is the bestest," Katie announces from the far end of the table. "Right Mama, the bestest?"

Allison laughs. "Yes, the best. Though, your grammar still needs work."

"I teach 4K, I don't perform magic," Derek counters.

When he looks back, Stiles is still staring. Derek shifts his grip on Ana so they're both more comfortable and tries not to dwell on what that might mean.

...

"You can crash here," Stiles offers as people start to disburse. "We don't have anything ready for Ana, and I don't think she wants to let you go."

She's sound asleep in Derek's lap, working a new set of claw holes into his shirt.

"Yeah, that would be good. Can I borrow some shorts or something? Chinos don't make good pajamas."

"Yeah, I'll just grab you some clothes. I don't think you'll want to sleep shirtless either, with her claw habit."

"Good idea." Derek follows Stiles upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and attempts to put Ana down.

She clings even tighter, claws rasping against his skin.

Stiles reappears with clothes and spots Derek's predicament.

"Let me just..." He places one hand under Ana's back and the other on the nape of her neck. He effectively scruffs her, and she melts into his touch.

"I did not realize that worked for werepups. That is adorable." Derek helps him guide Ana to the bed and makes quick work of changing.

Stiles very pointedly focuses on Ana's sleeping form, holding her gently to keep her asleep.

"Okay, there we go." Derek fishes his charger out of his teacher bag and plugs his phone in on the bedside table.

Allison knocks on the door, poking her head in.

"I've got one of Liam's stuffed animals, since she likes him so much, and Katie insisted I bring Ana her Doc McStuffins nightgown, because it's the 'comfiest and Ana needs comfy.'"

"Smart kid."

The nightgown is huge on Ana's tiny frame, somehow making her even cuter in the process.

"There." Derek takes her back from Stiles, and she fists her claws in his shirt, pressing her face to his neck. She sighs, tension melting from her shoulders. "I got her. That's it, honey, just sleep." 

Derek slides into bed, and Allison tucks Liam's stuffed otter into Ana's arms. She sniffs it, questioning, and holds it tight.

"Perfect, Allison, thank you."

Allison kisses the top of Ana's head and then the top of Derek's. "Good night, Hale."

"Good night."

She leaves, leaving Derek, Ana, and Stiles.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Stiles finally says. "I'll leave my door open, so I'll be able to hear if you call for me."

He rubs a hand over Ana's face, and she snuffles it with a little smile.

"Alpha," she whispers, still mostly asleep.

"Yeah, baby," Stiles says, sounding choked up. "I'm your alpha, at least for now."

"Good night, Stiles," Derek whispers, enthralled with the stupid-fond smile on Stiles' face. "Get some rest, yeah?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna... I'm gonna go to bed." 

Stiles leaves the door partway open, so Derek can hear the rustling noises of the man getting ready for bed. He forces himself to close his eyes and try to fall asleep, intensely aware of the precious creature resting in his arms.

…

Derek wakes to shooting pain, ten claws all dug into his skin as Ana wails.

"No no no no no!" She's sobbing, eyes bright gold in the dark and ears pointed.

"Hey, we're okay," Derek gasps out, trying to wake and process the pain and calm her down all at once.

Stiles comes running in, eyes glowing red in response to Ana's cries.

"Ana, baby, it's okay," he says quickly, sliding into bed beside Derek without a second thought and gathering the child to his chest. "Hey, shh, you're safe. It's okay, baby girl, no need to perforate Derek, yeah? All safe here, nothing can hurt you."

Ana seems to react well to Stiles, shift receding and sobs quieting.

"Alpha," she whimpers. "Deret. I hurt Deret. I sorry, Alpha, I sorry Deret."

"Hey, no, I'm okay." Derek doesn't want to investigate the slick dampness of his bloodied shirt too closely. "I'm okay."

Ana looks at her hand in the dark, her tiny claws bloodstained. She wipes them on Stiles' shirt and, carefully, little brow furrowed in concentration, retracts her claws.

She grabs Derek's shirt with her human hand, holding him close so she can sniff him without rolling away from Stiles.

"I hurt you," she whispers. "Bad dweam, hurt Deret."

"We're okay," Derek promises. "Everyone is safe."

"Stay? Alpha stay, Deret stay?"

"Of course, baby. Of course we'll stay." Stiles looks closely at Derek. "Let me get Derek cleaned up first, yeah?"

Ana lets Stiles get up long enough to get a washcloth and a new shirt. She holds onto Derek's arm while he cleans up, tugging him down to the bed the moment he's patched and clothed.

And that's how Derek ends up cuddling with the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, their legs entwined so they can keep Ana tucked safe between their chests.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispers once Ana's tiny snores resume. "I didn't think through the possibility of nightmares."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Derek rests his free hand on Stiles' arm. "I've worked with were kids before. These are not my first claw marks."

"Still." Stiles mirrors his position, hand on Derek's arm. His eyes flare red in the dark, and the pain in Derek's chest recedes. "That should help."

"It does, thank you."

Pain fading, exhaustion wins out and Derek drifts closer to sleep. He's comfortable like this, wrapped up in the blankets with Stiles and Ana.

"This is not how I imagined getting to know you better," he mumbles, right before sleep takes him under.

...

Ana wakes Derek before his alarm can, tugging at his arm and patting her hands over his chest.

"Wake up! Deret, it is morning! I am hungry!"

"And forming full sentences, awesome." Derek stretches and winces, causing Ana's flurry to intensify. "Gentle, baby wolf."

"Ana hurt Deret," she mumbles, rubbing her face against his neck. "M'sorry, Deret."

"I forgive you. Now, let's find out where Stiles went and find something for you to eat."

Derek scoops her into his arms and carries her downstairs. The smell of bacon and coffee hits him, and Ana scrambles down to go running to Stiles as soon as they hit the kitchen door.

"Alpha!" She throws herself into his arms and nuzzles his neck. "Alpha, m'sorry for hurting Deret. Don't send me back, pease. Pease keep me."

Derek's heart breaks, and he can see the pain echoed in Stiles'.

"Hey, no, you're not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me, okay? Lydia's figuring out the paperwork and everything. You can stay as long as you want."

"Forever!" Ana holds his face in her hands. "I  want to stay forever."

Stiles' smile is wobbly. "I think I can arrange that."

Ana kisses Stiles' nose and wriggles out of his embrace to go running to Derek. She gently pats his arm until he (carefully) picks her up so she can hold his face.

"Stay forever?"

Derek melts, and his eyes go to Stiles' over her shoulder. Stiles shrugs, his smile warm and endearing.

"I don't know about forever, but I'll definitely stay as long as I possibly can," Derek promises.

Ana holds her hand out to Stiles, and Stiles takes it.

"I'm glad you found me, Alpha. And you brought Deret, and Deret is mine now. Imma keep you bof," Ana promises, holding them tight.

"For as long as you'll have us," Stiles promises. 

"Forever," Ana says firmly. "Imma keep you forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rather post this where it is than wait for my muse to write the umpteen-thousand words my soul yearns for, so ta da.


End file.
